


Moonsun心意

by StarYan



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarYan/pseuds/StarYan
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 3





	Moonsun心意

聽到這番畫的文星伊瞬間失去了笑臉

彷彿再次被玟星給佔領

但確實

這影響到了

金容仙知道自己壞了事

所以想衝出去門外的瞬間再次被文星伊反抓倒在了文星伊裸露在空氣的身上

金容仙

上了我想去哪

你不喜歡我嗎

那幹嘛上我

為什麼要讓我像是一個終於吃到糖的孩子開心然後在一股腦的讓我失望

歐逆

你是不是討厭我

討厭我的意識無法控制嗚嗚嗚

飄里不是的

我不是故意說讓你哭的話

我只是一時不知道怎麼說所以臨時隨便編一句

你不要生氣了好不好

不然等等又被佔據

會傷精神的

我怕......

你怕什麼

你怕我的另一面是不是

我的另一面讓你跟她做你就好

我呢

為什麼

你就是見不到我的心意

我那麼喜歡你

可是我

可是你其實就是把我當成妹妹

就是妹妹

想救我

你為何不讓我直接精神崩潰就好

放我回來享受開心瞬間又崩潰

為什麼要這樣（輕敲著金容仙的胸口）

文星伊

你搞清楚

我要救你是因為

是因為......

說啊

金容仙

幹嘛停下來

你不是喜歡文星伊嗎

現在說一說

不就可以表達了嗎

金容仙腦中自己想像的在與自己對話

哼

說不出口了是不是

我就是......

就是什麼？

喜歡你

金容仙小聲說到

文星伊瞬間彈起來

心情澎湃的對著金容仙大喊

真的嗎

歐逆也喜歡我

那麼那麼

我們在一起吧

偷偷摸摸的

可是粉絲

沒事

她們都認為我們是姐妹情

沒有問題的

只要不被抓到

文星伊說完就將金容仙反手壓上了床上

這次主導權到了文星伊身上

歐逆

你好濕

你興奮了

我什麼都還沒開始

歐逆你該不會在剛剛就已經濕了？

文星伊將一隻手放在圓潤的球體上輕揉著

另一隻手放到了下面的秘密花園上

輕觸著金容仙的小核心

輕輕的慢慢的舔拭在那花穴裡

一次就承受三個方位刺激的金容仙

忍不住輕吟了一聲

唔啊...啊、哈啊文星伊

她將身體輕輕的抬起

舒服的上下晃動

瞬間文星伊伸長了她的舌頭向充滿液體的穴口深處舔去

搭配著將身體抬起的節奏

舌頭深的更深

更觸動一波高潮的來襲

我、我不行了

文星伊

起來

我要去了

不要在舔了

要去了

文星伊瞬間將舌頭收回

換成手指探入

一次就是兩根讓金容仙一下子感受到異物感

但瞬間又覺得身體的感覺很爽

一下子就噴出許多的愛液

文星伊拔出手指並舔了手指上的液體

金容仙瞬間嚇得趕快握住文星伊的脖子向下一下

扣著脖子嘴對嘴的激吻

舌頭與舌頭的交纏產生水聲

在經過一點時間的交纏

嘴巴分開為了呼吸的時候

文星伊率先說了一句話

容

自己的味道

好吃嗎？

星很髒不要這樣吃自己的液體

那我就舔你的小紅豆

瞬間的時間文星伊就將嘴巴移動到雙峰舔拭著挺立的紅豆

輕舔啃咬

容

我想要你

我喜歡你

說完

文星伊又再次將雙指探進已經濕的透底的花穴

快速抽插

讓金容仙連續好幾次的高潮

在好幾次的情潮過去

金容仙累到昏睡去

文星伊見狀也感覺休戰

躺在了金容仙的身邊抱著自己身旁的她

在耳邊說

今晚就是我的人了♥

身旁的人明顯全身觸電式的抖動了一下

半夢半醒的說

是...你

是你的人了

文星伊也開心的睡去

明天還是準備初舞台的時間

手機在黑夜中跳出通知提醒


End file.
